Salt in the Wound! Wounds of the Past!
Summary Vegeta notices the ground glowing beneath him and flies away from the Time Labyrinth as the worm and the glow objects begin to condense into a small orb. Chronoa decides to repair Conton City and uses Face to undo all the deaths and damages caused by the Demon Realm and Mechikabura. Reviving everyone that was killed and reverse all to damages. However, a booming voice commands Face to grant him wish and wish the Advanced Eternal Dragon's ability to grant wishes away. Face is forced to comply and Chronoa becomes shocked and shrinks the Eternal Dragon. Eventually, everything seems to settle as the glowing light forms into a cocoon-shaped monolith. Vegeta seems to recognise the voice, but is unable to remember who the voice belonged to. A large energy barrier begins to surround the monolith as cracks of lightning begin to surround the area while devastating events occur cross history. A massive earthquake swallows several sections of Earth, a draught erupts across Planet Namek, and an asteroid collides a planet destroying it. The glowing light begins to fade as the Monolith floats above Conton City with Chronoa and the others shocked. Chronoa realises that he is the personification of time itself - Grandpara. She demands it is doing he reveals that he has come for revenge against Vegeta. He reminds Vegeta of Arlia and recalls the events transpired (the events were similar to the filler episode and Vegeta tells Chronoa that he helped the planet while Raditz was on Earth and then destroyed as a result of how he used to think. He tells Grandpara that he knows it too late to say sorry, but apologies anyway as Grandpara reveals that he retains the memories and personality of the soul that was reincarnated into him. He curses Chronoa for choosing him when he had managed to convince the Galactic Patrol to revive his race and planet. She tells him that she used to be strict back then and tells there was no choice in the matter - his soul was the best candidate at the time. He responds by absorbs the remaining energy left behind by the Time Labyrinth to fire an energy beam at Chronoa and almost hits, but she manages to dodge it in time as it hits a building resulting in it rapidly ageing into dust. Dial realises what just occurred and tries to attack Grandpara, but his hit by the same energy beam. However, he tells him and reminds his allies that he is ageless. Grandpara responds with his Decelerated Flash, but it has no effect on Dial as his powers to his Sorcerer God Evolution form and proceeds to punch the Monolith - cracking it. He uses his powers to send Dial 2 hours into future while using his abilities to bring Frost from the past to Age 950, and uses his ability to enable Frost to gain his own Super Evolution form and transform into it. Chronoa returns Dial to present and prepares to challenge Grandpara. Battles *Dial (Ultimate Divine Sorcerer God Evolution) vs. Grandpara (Monolith form) Category:Fanga